In the following, the invention will be described on the basis of a heating system with a radiator. However, in principle, it can be used in the same manner with a refrigeration system, in which a heat exchanger is supplied with a cooled fluid, to adopt heat from the environment, or with a ventilation system, which controls different amounts of air on the basis of a program. Also the use in an air-conditioning system is possible, in which further parameters can be influenced on the basis of a program.
Basically, radiators have radiator valves. In this case, it is also common for the radiator valves to be controlled by a thermostatic top part. Recently, this control has been extended in that the desired value of the thermostatic top part can be changed on the basis of a program. For this purpose, the thermostatic top part comprises, for example, a small electric motor, which changes the position of a thermostatic element inside the thermostatic top part or directly moves a valve element. With such a heating device, a temperature program can then be processed, with which for example the room temperature during the night is reduced by a few degrees and during the day is increased by a few degrees. With more expensive controls, also weekdays can be considered in the temperature program, so that the night setback starts at a later time during weekends than during workdays. The user has a relatively large freedom for programming the heating device.
However, this freedom has the disadvantage that the programming is rather strenuous for the user.